


Demons and Angels

by Spook123



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spook123/pseuds/Spook123
Summary: Re-write of the scene between Emily and Rossi during Demonology (4x16). I always imagined it going a different way so this is what happened in my take of Prentiss' back story.Basically, rather than getting pregnant Emily fell in love with a girl and Matthew helped her through it.
Kudos: 11





	Demons and Angels

Emily had felt on edge ever since she knew the team were investigating. She knew she wanted them involved, she knew she wanted them to find out what happened to Matthew yet she knew how close they were getting, how many of her walls they could break down. So when Rossi asked to go for coffee outside of the office she knew what was coming.  
It was almost theatrical the point he was trying to make, bringing her to the empty lot. She felt anxious and shaky as they walked inside, not able to stop fiddling with the coffee getting cold in her hands.  
“there are nicer places to take a girl for coffee” she joked. She was trying to ease the tension that hung in the damp air between them 

“did you ever see the exorcist” he responded, clearly with a point to make. She thought she knew where he was going so decided to humour him 

“yes” she replied. Emily was feeling frustrated with the conversation as he began to recount the events that had happened on this lot. The exorcist was made up and dramatised. Matthew was real and he was really gone. 

“why did you bring me here” Emily finally sighed as she knew Rossi was getting to his point 

“a whole lot of effort went into destroying the house of a kid who probably had onset pscxitzofrenia or turrets syndrome” 

“I’m not following you” 

“your sure he was murdered so whats the story?” Rossi’s blunt question made her want to hide away. She walked with her boots scraping the ground away from the man behind her. Trying to hide her face, she saw the mud around her begin to cake her boots and all she wanted was to let it swallow her up 

“if you don’t want to explain thats fine, but if you do I’m all in”. He was being so kind, so patient and Emily knew she could tell him. In the last few years he had become like a father figure to the whole team especially her. He had provided more consistent support than her distant father had ever managed to.  
so she started to talk 

“Mathew knew the bible inside and out and he started to question everything” she began. Memories came flooding back of his face, his smile and is gentle hands that always guided her way. 

“why?” 

“we moved around a lot when i was a kid, because of my mums postings and it was hard to get accepted and when your 15 thats all you want”  
Emily knew she was rambling and she knew that she had gone past the point of rebuilding the walls back up. She had learned to be more vulnerable in recent years and it was so tempting to just let down her guard and let the older man in. 

“it was my fault” she continued “Matthew loved god and he loved the church until I came into his life” 

“Emily you can’t blame yourself for Matthew’s issues” 

“But thats the thing Rossi, his questions, his confusion came about because of something that I did. It was my fault that the church started to reject him and I was part of his loss of the thing that guided him in life”  
tears started to crawl down Emily’s pale cheeks as she gradually unloaded. Their salty taste threw her back to Italy all those years ago. The shouting of the priest and the screams as they were torn apart 

“Emily what could you have done that was so wrong” 

she paused for a moment knowing that she was finally about to let her walls down 

“I fell in love. I fell in love with someone that I couldn’t fall in love with because her name was Carina and she was a she”  
Emily paused and looked at Rossi’s face and he realised what she was saying. Rather than his face hardening like she had seen so many times before his features softened and he took a step towards her. 

“Everything was fine. We hid it from my mother who still to this day doesn’t know why I have yet to marry an eligible young man. We hid it from everyone until one day her father found us and told the priest” her hands were shaking now as she relived the moment in her head 

They had been in the room together and Carina’s father and the priest forced their way in. They strong hands had pulled them apart, shoving them against separate walls as furious Italian engulfed the small room. Emily had just stood there pinned against the wall shaking and cowering from the priest until suddenly she heard another voice. In English. In her memory Emily remembered Matthew’s hazy figure coming into the room. He had pulled her from the priest’s grip and they had stumbled out of the room and onto the street together, all the while Matthew gripping Emily and promising not to let go. 

Emily shook as she recounted the story to Dave. She so badly wanted her friend back and memories of him consumed her. 

After that day Matthew had forced her to return to the church. He had managed to get her in and make the priest let her stay yet she knew that this was not the place for her. Despite her mother’s best wishes she hadn’t step foot in a church since then.  
But after Emily’s refusal to return to religion and after Matthew heard what was being said about her he started to become disillusioned.  
How could his church and his comfort be so cruel to another that he loved so dearly? Emily had watched him begin to spiral but just as she was helping him her mother was reposted and they had to leave. And then she didn’t see Matthew until it was too late and she was sitting a bar being told he was dead. 

As Emily finished speaking Rossi moved towards her and engulfed her in his arms. She could feel his warm figure against hers and let out the tears for Matthew that had been building inside of her. 

They stood there in the empty lot where a house of tragedy once stood and Emily released all her grief and anguish until she had nothing left to cry.  
As they broke apart Emily looked to Dave and said  
“I owe everything to Matthew, so lets go find his killer”


End file.
